sweet dreams are made of this
by prettypinklips
Summary: Bolin suddenly blurts, "Mako talks about you in his sleep!" before slapping both hands over his mouth, eyes wide. -— mako/korra.


**sweet dreams are made of this**

.

.

.

—

"Hey, Korra," Bolin greets her happily, waving a piece of fruit in Pabu's face, waiting for him to walk on his front paws. Bolin grins at her in triumph when Pabu sticks the landing, and she smiles, glad_somebody_ at the Air Temple is having a good time, because she's certainly not. She's been pretty bummed out the last couple of days.

Korra steps into the training room fully, abandoning the doorway and giving Pabu a quick pat before waving at Bolin, "Hey, Bo," she greets. She's always happy to see one of the brothers, and Bolin's her favorite. Friendship wise, at least. Mako, on the other hand—

Korra shakes her head, tossing the older firebender out of her mind. It's better that way, for all of them. She blows out a breath, and knows she shouldn't ask her next question, but does anyway, "Where's Mako?"

With Asami, she expects, but Bolin answers with, "Sleeping. He's been pretty tired lately." he shrugs, "He's weird."

_Tired._ Korra could understand that. With the threat of Amon hanging over all of their heads, she was more tired than she'd ever been. She hadn't even had time to get in other training around her airbending with Tenzin, and contrary to the front she put up, she still needed to practice with the other elements, which is what she was here for at the precise moment.

After an hour of versatile bending, Korra slips her clothes on over her training gear, wiping a hand over her face. Bolin had been watching, chattering away idly and pointing out a few modern moves for her to try. Pabu sleeps soundly, curled in his lap. "I'm tired." she yawns, sliding down the wall to sit beside him. She pulls her knees up, resting her head on them. She closes her eyes for a few minutes, and is glad Bolin takes a hint and is quiet.

And then, completely ruining her day (but not really because this is freaking awesome news), Bolin suddenly blurts, "Mako talks about you in his sleep!" before slapping both hands over his mouth, eyes wide.

Korra's head snaps up, "What?" she asks, eyebrows lifting.

Bolin grins sheepishly, "I was totally _not_ supposed to say anything, but..." he scratches at his head, and wakes up, growls something at him, and shakes his furry head back and forth. His tail twitches animatedly, smacking Korra several times, "I _know,_ Pabu," Bolin sighs, speaking to the animal, "I promised Mako I wouldn't say anything, but _seriously._ These two dancing around each other is driving me _crazy_—"

Korra snaps her fingers at him, "Bolin! _Focus!_"

"Right, right. Well, Mako's a really hard sleeper, always has been, and he's never talked in his sleep. So it was really weird when I woke up to hear him saying your name the other night. I totally thought you were in our room, so I got up, and..." he shrugs, "You weren't there, and Mako was passed out. He was saying your name over and over, and even said, and I quote, 'You're the prettiest Avatar. Even prettier than Avatar Aang.' I woke him up before things got even weirder and he made me promise not to tell you, but, well, you saw how _that_ went." he finishes sheepishly, lifting a shoulder.

Korra sits in stunned silence. Mako dreams about..._her?_ Not Asami? Her? _Korra?_ She glares at Bolin, suddenly suspicious, "You're lying." she accuses.

"Nope." Bolin shakes his head, "Pabu even heard." they both turn to the fuzzy animal, and Pabu nods his head vigorously.

Korra purses her lips, "I don't know..." she trails off. Mako hadn't exactly been her biggest fan lately. He'd hardly spoken to her other than when it was absolutely necessary. And to think that he was dreaming about her? Yeah, right. She had to hear and see this for herself.

"If you don't believe me, you can go to our room. I bet he's talking about how pretty he thinks you are right now." Bolin wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, and Korra blushes.

"If you say so." she stands up, brushing herself off. Bolin gives her a thumbs up, and urges her to go.

—

Korra pushes the door to Mako and Bolin's room open slowly, and slips inside. It's dark, save for the single glowing candle on Mako's bedside table.

Mako himself is cutely tangled in his sheets, not looking a bit like the hardheaded, emotionless, jerky firebender he is when he's awake. He's curled in the sheets, hair wild around his face, lips curled up into a small smile. She's never seen him smile like that before. Not even at Asami or Bolin. She wonders what he's dreaming about, and knows it couldn't be her. They're friends, sure, but she couldn't make him smile like that.

...Could she?

Mako snores lightly, turning his face into his pillow, the blankets falling from his shoulders. She swallows when she realizes he's shirtless. Oh, _Spirits,_ he's gorgeous. It's just her luck that the guy she may or may not have a teensy crush on is completely gorgeous and completely unattainable.

Korra tiptoes across the room, climbing into Bolin's bed. She sits cross-legged on his bed, waiting for Mako to start talking.

_One. Two. Three._ She starts counting, bored already.

_Twenty one. Twenty two. Twenty three._ Silence. The seconds tick by, and Korra's never been particularly patient, and she's starting to think Bolin was yanking her chain. That brat, she thinks. She starts formulating a plan of attack to get Bolin back for making her think that Mako actually dreamt about her.

_Forty five. Forty six. Forty seven._ Korra blows out an exasperated breath and stands up, ready to give Bolin the smack down of his life. She starts to the door, opens it, and slips out—

"Korra," Mako's sleepy voice breathes from inside the room.

Korra freezes, thinking she's been caught. She peaks back into the room.

Mako's still asleep, but her name had definitely come from his lips. A smile spreads across her face. He dreams about her. Spirits, he dreams about her. She slides back into the room just as he says her name again.

"Korra, you're so..."

_Strong? Pretty? Awesome? Everything you've ever wanted?_

Mako doesn't say anything else, and Korra pouts. And then, she gets an idea. She slides to the ground and crawls towards Mako's bed, sidling up to his ear. "Mako." she whispers in his ear.

He twitches, "Korra." he responds, still asleep.

"Mako," she starts, "do you think Korra is strong?"

Mako nods against his pillow, "Mhm. The strongest." Agni, he's so cute, Korra almost squeals out loud. She regulates her breathing before she asks another question. She's not freaking out. She's totally not freaking out.

"Mako, do you think Korra's pretty?"

Mako's silent for an extra long minute, and she's starting to worry, but then, "She's beautiful." he says softly.

Korra's heart swells, lodging itself in her throat. _He thinks I'm beautiful?_ Uh, oh. She shakes her head furiously. She will _not_ turn into one of those girls. But still...

He thinks she's _beautiful._ Nobody has ever said that to her, and she doesn't even care that Mako's asleep, because that meant he must have thought it when he was awake once or twice!

Korra licks her lips, and asks one final question, "Mako, do you like Korra?" she breathes into his ear, her lips brushing his skin.

His answer is instantaneous, "Yes." he murmurs, gathering his blankets around himself, snuggling into his sheets. Korra leans back, dumbfounded. Oh, Agni, this was _not_ what she's been expecting. But...she's not going to complain.

Because _Mako_ likes _her._

A slow smiles pulls at her lips, and she stands, dreamily walking out of the room, as if she was walking on water, walking on air. She walks past Bolin in the hallway, who opens his mouth to question her, and she shakes her head, simply sighing happily.

Korra collapses onto her head, pressing her face into her pillow. She'd swore she wouldn't be the girl who freaked out when she found out a boy liked her, but she couldn't help it.

Because it was _Mako._

She sighs again, and Spirits, she hopes this sighing thing isn't going to be a regular occurrence, and falls asleep thinking up a list of questions she could ask Mako the next night.

—

Down the hall, past Bolin and Pabu, inside the room the Avatar had previously occupied, Mako's eyes crack open, and he smirks.

(Soon though, his smirk turns into a smile as he thinks of Korra's lips brushing his ear. He'd have to pretend not to wake up to her questions more often.)

_fin._


End file.
